


Noelle’s First Road Trip, Exposing Fake Healer

by 4QuietRyt3r



Series: Noelle Rosa Ashton Guerin Evans "Elle" [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Past mpreg mentioned, double mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Seven weeks Isobel still remains in her pod, Michael and Liz are working to make a cure to save Isobel. Which is pressured for Liz because she only has one-shot to do this. Meanwhile, Max looking for answers with the symbol Michael drew as a child, he comes across a healer that could not only help unlock their past, but help Isobel. Max recruits Michael for a car to drive, the two take Noelle to meet with this healer. At the same time Maria goes to Liz for help because her mother is losing her memory, so the two go to the same healer Michael and Max are going to. Will Max ever tell Liz about the baby? Mpreg in here, don’t like, no one is forced to read.





	1. Prologue to Chapter I Cure Searches, Heed a Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, let me know how this story of the series is going. I add this, if you don't like, please no harsh comments, no one forced to read this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven weeks Isobel still remains in her pod, Michael and Liz are working to make a cure to save Isobel. Which is pressured for Liz because she only has one-shot to do this. Meanwhile, Max looking for answers with the symbol Michael drew as a child, he comes across a healer that could not only help unlock their past, but help Isobel. Max recruits Michael for a car to drive, the two take Noelle to meet with this healer. At the same time Maria goes to Liz for help because her mother is losing her memory, so the two go to the same healer Michael and Max are going to. Will Max ever tell Liz about the baby? Mpreg in here, don’t like, no one is forced to read.

Noelle’s First Road Trip, Exposing Fake Healer

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, the characters go to the show of Roswell, while I don’t own anything. I do own Noelle, and the two babies.

[Please read and review, I hope this is okay, also I still add this. No one is forced to read this story, no one is forced to read this story. No harsh comments, please]

.Summary.

Seven weeks Isobel still remains in her pod, Michael and Liz are working to make a cure to save Isobel. Which is pressured for Liz because she only has one-shot to do this. Meanwhile, Max looking for answers with the symbol Michael drew as a child, he comes across a healer that could not only help unlock their past, but help Isobel. Max recruits Michael for a car to drive, the two take Noelle to meet with this healer. At the same time Maria goes to Liz for help because her mother is losing her memory, so the two go to the same healer Michael and Max are going to. Will Max ever tell Liz about the baby? Mpreg in here, don’t like, no one is forced to read.

* * *

_Month I_

_(I’ve decided to put flashes of when Alex was pregnant with Noelle)_

_Alex groans while puking up his dinner, thankful that he has a few people to help cover his pregnancy from his father, but for how long?_

_He wipes his mouth as he sets off for work, while working, Chase insists that Alex wears a masks to protect the baby from the smell of chemicals. He was also give crackers and ginger ale to help with his nausea. While working, he notices that his father hasn’t tried to hover._

_He hopes that his father hasn’t discovered about his pregnancy. Right now he can hide his pregnancy because he’s still early in his pregnancy, but once he goes to where he’s showing, that’s going to be the true can of worms._

_He hopes by then he can come up with explanation to his pregnancy, and that Michael is the father, he might not get too mad, right?_

_Alex sighs, whose he kidding, this is his father. The man who beat Michael’s hand in with a hammer and then silently verbal and physically abused him. Threaten to have Michael killed if he didn’t leave him and go to the military._

_How would he even take it that Alex is pregnant with Michael’s baby?_

_Alex had his hand on his midsection thinking, ‘Don’t worry my little bumblebee, I’ll protect you from my father’s wraith.’_

* * *

Prologue

Noelle was looking at her pictures from her grandfather spying on her father, her whole family.

It seemed like their perfect like spins in many directions. Tia Liz mad at her mommy, her sister got killed. While for Max, he nearly lost Isobel. Add to the pity less angry sex he had with Liz.

Being pregnant with Liz’s baby.

Isobel kept in stasis for the nearly seven weeks to be able save her life. It’s unknown as when they will find a cure for Isobel, all they can do is hope.

Noelle is finished her last drawing. Alex, looks at them and sighs, he needs to tell Alex and Max about this soon. He couldn’t believe that Michael was a threat, the only thing he’s guilty of running his bar tab for buying other people drinks.

Alex sighs, for now he’s going to work, kissing Noelle on her cheek, she kisses him on the cheek and kisses his midsection, smiling that she is excited about her siblings and is showing love and kisses to her siblings.

Max picks her up, after Alex leaves, Noelle, plays soccer, by herself, but Max helps by cheering for her as Michael decides to be her opponent, making it fun as Noelle is able to calculate and prove to Michael that girls even short as Noelle, can kick butt.

Noelle gets clean as Max gets their stuff ready so that way Isobel can have company and not be left alone. Max cradles his midsection, soon he was going to show before Alex. According to Kyle, he’s seven weeks while Alex is four weeks.

A double pregnancy, he hoped they didn’t go into labor at the same time, he hoped.

* * *

Chapter I Cure Searches, Heed a Calling

Noelle in her sleep wear with her boots and jacket sat in Max’s lap as he continues to read.

Max wanted to take advantage of being able to hold Noelle in his lap until the baby gets bigger making it harder to hold her.

She listens as he reads Frankenstein, a book he has read to her in the past.

She yawns as he read, and she moves to the bed cot, Michael made them bring out to sleep on. Noelle draws, drawing what she interprets as Frankenstein’s creature and Frankenstein himself.

It made her question life, digging deep in her mind.

Alex wondered if teaching her this was too soon, by the time she’s eighteen, she’ll be thinking about more than immortality and moral choices. Noelle accepted that her mommy did what he did to protect Tia Isobel, but for now anything to do with Rosa.

Max wants her out of it for now.

She had finish drawing Michael putting blood in a vial and giving it to Tia Liz, who caught it.

Noelle could see they are hoping the one hundred seventh one will be lucky.

Max goes over, “We won’t give up Isobel.”

Noelle lets her mommy, climb into bed, then with her telekinesis the bucket closer knowing her mommy will need his ‘sick bucket.’ Noelle closed her eyes, listening and hoping her mommy doesn’t snore too loud, again.

He starts to snore, Noelle, then covers his mouth with her small hand, this time his snores are through his nose but not too loud.

That night Jenna was listening to Noah wanting to file a missing person’s report on his wife. Apparently Evans checked Isobel somewhere and told Noah to let her recover.

Except now he’s threatening to take this to the press. Right now Evans is off shift and currently home asleep or so she wonders.

It made Jenna wonder if Max had something to do with this. She decided to talk to someone about this. Not Jesse, he’s probably going to go after Max if she mentions, maybe she’s looking at the wrong Manes man, there is also his son Alex.

Noelle’s mother.

She made a mental note to try and flag down Alex, if she can prove Max’s innocence, she’s known him long enough to know he’s loves his sister and would never hurt her. But also protect her sister, it’s worth the shot. 

The next night comes and Max decides he needs something, so he gives Maria money and a note to give to Michael, paying for his tab in exchange for something. He can’t have a beer, but for now he’s going to have water, since he didn’t make dinner, he gave Noelle their dinner, cheeseburgers, but Noelle had half, giving the other half to her mommy, so her sibling doesn’t starve.

Max laughs, she is ready to be big sister. 

Alex sighs as he stares at his water, since being pregnant meant no alcohol, he settled for water. One month starting, the other eight will come soon enough. 

Alex asks Maria, “How’s your mother?”

Maria sighs, “She is currently ranting about Lewinsky’s sex scandal in nineteen-eighty-eight. I know you’ll ask which White House Scandal, for now she doesn’t recognize me. I would be seven. Hey, tequila or whiskey you’re generous in giving someone.”

Alex turns as Michael kisses him, he lays his head on his arms, Michael rubs his back. He’s tired, pregnancy is kicking his ass again. 

Michael figures, “Whatever is cheaper. Babe you need to go home and sleep.”

Alex lifts his head, “When you come home, please.”

Michael kisses his forehead, “I promise, for now relax. I’ll just hand one cheap drink off. Here I got it. Flip a coin, I pay the tab, or you give me some whiskey, gentleman lost to me in a pool game and I offered him a drink. He’s broke. No crutch.”

Alex shakes his head, “Slowing me down. I’m not that good in bed.”

Michael laughs, “Poor jerk, still what do you say? Or we can put it on my big tab I owe. Plus you’re perfect in bed, or should I talk about last night.”

Maria pours the drink, “Your tabs cleared anyway, plus I don’t need to hear about your guy’s sex life.”

Alex and Michael move their heads, Max is there waving, Alex nods, going to Michael’s truck, he’s glad he booted his father, for now he’s going to make a pit stop to the rest room. It seemed like if he’s not puking, he’s having to pee more. Oh, the fun times of pregnancy hits him now.

Michael walks over with his hat, giving it to Noelle, who is wearing glasses, and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

Michael says, “I don’t need charity, no alimony payment.”

Max shakes his head, “It’s more exchange, Alex doing okay? Plus, my car is acting up.”

Michael explains, “You need a new engine Max, Alex is okay, for now he’s early in his pregnancy.”

Max explains, “I need a ride.”

Michael notices the flyer, “A faith healer? Max, Isobel needs more than some bimbo to help her rotting liver.”

Max adds, “This symbol we’ve been trying to find. I couldn’t find anything, I did a reverse image search and found this.” 

Alex comes in, “Hey Max, how’s pregnancy? What’s that? It looks like it’s stopping in McLean tomorrow.”

Max nods, “There’s this woman named Arizona claiming to heal people?”

Noelle looks, then draws showing them both, Alex notices the black ink on the top part of her palm.

Max continues, “She claims to heal in her right hand.”

Michael thinks, “You think she’s one of us?”

Alex adds, “Another alien who can heal? I thought it was just you and Noelle.”

Max shrugs, “I don’t know for sure, but she might be the first person to encounter since forever. This symbol is a beacon, come on, let’s heed the call.”

Alex sighs, “I’m guessing road trip.”

Michael nods, “Want to come make it a family trip?”

Alex shakes his head, “For now, I may have found a way to get my dad out of here. I’ll stay here incase he has eyes on this town and me.”

Michael nods, “For now, I’ll be by early, come on babe. You need to sleep.”

Alex nods, kissing his daughter on her cheek, who kisses both his cheeks and hugs him. Max smiles as he carries Noelle to his car, and the two head back to the cave. Michael knows where the two will be, but since they need to meet in one car. They stayed at Max’s house.

Early morning, Noelle yawns as she showers and puts on jeans, short sleeved shirt, then her boots. Max is finished puking while Noelle rubbed his back.

Max turns after wiping his mouth, “Elle, honey, get a couple of things to keep you occupied, for the trip.”

Noelle nods as she grabs her elf, doll, then puts them in her bag with her journal slash drawing book and book.

Max was ready while Noelle was reading, he surprises her by tickles that get her to laugh as Michael pulls in. Alex is still sleeping, so he got the stuff ready for when he makes ginger tea.

Max drinks his tea as Michael loads Noelle into her carseat and the three take off. It doesn’t take too long, but still have to make a few pit stops including breakfast, which was great until Max later in the trip puked it up. Michael rubs his back while Noelle pats his head. He wipes his mouth as the three continue their trip.

* * *

To Be Continued.

I hope this is okay. I plan the do the episodes, just not in order. Also, as I put, there is an in between the episodes to add something more. Read, let me know what you think of this story so far. Also I still add this, if you don’t like this story. Remember no one is forced to read this story, so please, no harsh comments please.


	2. Chapter II RIP Lab Rats and Maria and Liz’s Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven weeks Isobel still remains in her pod, Michael and Liz are working to make a cure to save Isobel. Which is pressured for Liz because she only has one-shot to do this. Meanwhile, Max looking for answers with the symbol Michael drew as a child, he comes across a healer that could not only help unlock their past, but help Isobel. Max recruits Michael for a car to drive, the two take Noelle to meet with this healer. At the same time Maria goes to Liz for help because her mother is losing her memory, so the two go to the same healer Michael and Max are going to. Will Max ever tell Liz about the baby? Mpreg in here, don’t like, no one is forced to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's currently in chapter one, no harsh comments, please, again I add this. No one is forced to read this story, please no harsh comments please.

Noelle’s First Road Trip, Exposing Fake Healer

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

Back in Chapter One. 

[Warning is in Chapter One]

.Summary.

Seven weeks Isobel still remains in her pod, Michael and Liz are working to make a cure to save Isobel. Which is pressured for Liz because she only has one-shot to do this. Meanwhile, Max looking for answers with the symbol Michael drew as a child, he comes across a healer that could not only help unlock their past, but help Isobel. Max recruits Michael for a car to drive, the two take Noelle to meet with this healer. At the same time Maria goes to Liz for help because her mother is losing her memory, so the two go to the same healer Michael and Max are going to. Will Max ever tell Liz about the baby? Mpreg in here, don’t like, no one is forced to read.

* * *

_Month 5_

_Going to skip a bit._

_Alex is getting ready, when he feels his pants being tight to where he can’t button them. He curses, great, now he’s this far in his pregnancy._

_Which means he’s going to be showing and now he needs bigger pants, what scares him is that he’s going to request for this, but that means his father will learn about this._

_Chase comes in, “Hey you ready?”_

_Alex shakes his head, cradling his five-month pregnant belly._

_Chase gives pants, “These have a waist expander, should help for now, but you do know your dad’s going to figure about your pregnancy.”_

_Alex shakes his head, feeling his baby roll and kick in his palm._

_Alex says, “Until then, for now I’m just going to keep my baby a secret until I have no choice but to tell him about her. I’m scared what he’ll do when he learns about my baby.”_

_Chase jokes, “Give a baby shower?”_

_Alex shakes and laughs, “No, for now let’s go.”_

_Alex and Chase go to have a private ultrasound. Unknown to them, Flint checking more spying on Alex hears this, shakes his head in disgusts as he goes to talk to their father about this._

* * *

Chapter II RIP Lab Rats and Maria and Liz’s Road Trip

Michael lets Max drive, but keeps caution that since Max is suffering from morning sickness and motion sickness, to be careful driving his truck. He looks to see Noelle drawing and has a few tears.

Knowing Max’s emotions are if he sees Noelle crying, he starts crying with her.

Michael asks, “What’s wrong honey?”

Noelle turns, “Will Auntie Isobel be cured?”

Michael nods, “Hopefully this cure will be successful, using my blood as a lab rat to work is genius. Wait why are there coffins there?”

Noelle says sadly, “The rats were sacrificed and killed daddy.”

Michael side hugs her, “I’m sorry honey.”

Michael notices Maria is in the picture and wonders what’s she doing there? While thinking, it gets close to lunchtime. Max announcing another pitstop and something to eat. He then notices a picture of Satan there, Michael realizes, Noelle is worried this might either be an experiment or a Satanic ritual, lucky for him, Michael smuggled a rat that has none of the drug Liz is doing, currently that rat is living and will be given to Noelle, he hopes.

That and he won’t be dinner to Alex’s German Sheppard.

Back at the lab, Kyle knows that Maria is kept in the dark about aliens, but also what happen to Rosa. He picks a different topic.

Kyle picks, “For the last time Liz, _Die Hard_ , is not a freaking Christmas movie, I refused to accept that. Maria help be on my side please?”

Maria smiles, “Sorry sweetie, Hans Gruber is the grinch baby that can never be deniable.”

Kyle pouts, “It’s like I don’t know you at all.”

Kyle turns to Liz, “I shall leave you to your ladies in waiting.”

Liz smiles as Kyle leaves.

Maria playfully lectures, “What did I tell you about working on Saturdays?”

Liz guesses, “Working too hard is considered a disease. Please be nice to my plight Maria, what can I help you?”

Maria sighs, “I’m not so awesome. Mom is getting much worse.”

Liz pulls out her phone, “You know what I’m going to make a call. At UCLA, there’s this drug trial that might be able to help-.”

Maria stops Liz, “No, please this me talking to my best friend. Not the doctor or scientist brain in you, I want you for another option.” 

Noelle asks, “What now?”

Michael explains, “Liz wants it to be perfect, so for now she’s going to need wait and hopes it doesn’t destroy my blood sample. If it does, then it’s back to the drawing board on looking for that cure.”

Noelle nods, “I know you and Tia Liz can do it daddy. I believe in you and Tia Liz.”

Michael looks at Max, while he was focused, he remembered how terrified Max was when Liz had the compound to stun their powers. He didn’t want Noelle to be given that, she’s just a child, she shouldn’t be caught in the middle of this.

Even Alex told Liz, to never give it to his daughter or he will never forgive her, this is his daughter, she’s not a threat to anyone. Noelle felt the tension, but Max cuts through it.

Max says, “For now let’s have sandwiches, food bumblebee?”

Noelle nods, “Yum-yum please.”

The three stop for lunch, while Max is going to the restroom, the three are having fun while eating. Then after that, it was settling that Max might be able to keep his food down, but unfortunately, the problem is, is that Max ended up puking, but for them, they were able to give Max dry crackers.

Michael took over after that, then Max went to sleep. Noelle rubber her mommy’s arm. She wondered why her mommy’s pregnancy made her sick. For now, they were able to continue to drive.

Maria and Liz went on the road with Maria’s truck. The two found a healer that Maria is hoping to help her mom. With what is going on with her mother, he’s going to lose her memory before she becomes fifty.

Then after that, the Michael parks, Noelle wakes Max up, who stretches his arms, then tickle Noelle, who laughs. Max lets her down, as she jumps and stretches, obviously not use to the long distance sitting on her car seat.

Michael and Max, who gives her backpack, take her. Noelle is surprised at the amount of people that are there. Michael realizes, it’s like in Noelle’s drawing, so many people here, but from where?

Michael looks at the states the license plates were issued, “ Tennessee to New York, wow, these people are completely desperate for something like this, Max. You okay.”

Max holds onto Michael shoulder for a few minutes.

Max closes his eyes sighing, “Dizzy spell, I hate when they hit.”

Michael explains, “That’s why you need to take it easy while working. And oh, crab cakes.”

Max opens his eyes, glad the dizzy spell passed.

He asks, “What?” 

Michael points to an red truck, “New Mexico License plates, guess who it might be?”

Max felt his heart lurch and stomach jump, Liz and Maria. But why are they here?

Liz and Maria get out, then Liz looks and realizes, Max is here. She hasn’t seen him in the last seven weeks ago, they had more pity less angry sex.

Liz only says, “Max, Noelle.”

Noelle holds onto Max’s pant leg, feeling his uneasiness to face Liz. Max rubs her head, as she looks at Liz cautiously.

Maria turns, “Guerin, really, you drove here?”

* * *

To Be Continued.

Please let me know what you think so far. Read, review, and enjoy this story so far. However, if you don’t like this story, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.


	3. Chapter III The Right Manes and A Healing or Not Healing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven weeks Isobel still remains in her pod, Michael and Liz are working to make a cure to save Isobel. Which is pressured for Liz because she only has one-shot to do this. Meanwhile, Max looking for answers with the symbol Michael drew as a child, he comes across a healer that could not only help unlock their past, but help Isobel. Max recruits Michael for a car to drive, the two take Noelle to meet with this healer. At the same time Maria goes to Liz for help because her mother is losing her memory, so the two go to the same healer Michael and Max are going to. Will Max ever tell Liz about the baby? Mpreg in here, don’t like, no one is forced to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The warning is still in chapter one, again, I know, but I still add this. If you don't like this, please, no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

Noelle’s First Road Trip, Exposing Fake Healer

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

Back in Chapter One. 

[Warning is in Chapter One]

.Summary.

Seven weeks Isobel still remains in her pod, Michael and Liz are working to make a cure to save Isobel. Which is pressured for Liz because she only has one-shot to do this. Meanwhile, Max looking for answers with the symbol Michael drew as a child, he comes across a healer that could not only help unlock their past, but help Isobel. Max recruits Michael for a car to drive, the two take Noelle to meet with this healer. At the same time Maria goes to Liz for help because her mother is losing her memory, so the two go to the same healer Michael and Max are going to. Will Max ever tell Liz about the baby? Mpreg in here, don’t like, no one is forced to read. 

* * *

_Month 7_

_Alex sighs, his father knows about his pregnancy. In fact, he’s tried to approach Alex about an abortion or after he gives birth to give her up. He’s not sure himself, but he knows Michael is the father to his unborn child._

_He never tells his father who the father of his unborn child is, for now, just avoids him, and his brother Flint, guessing that’s how his father knows about the baby. Several others look at Alex with disgusts, a few handful accepted Alex’s pregnancy, excited about the newest troop joining their group._

_Alex is rubbing his midsection while looking at his computer. Chase comes in, and sits near him. Chase has made his mission to help protect Alex from his father and brother. Recently when Alex was walking, Flint tried to trip him to fall on his midsection to hurt Alex enough to miscarriage him._

_Since then Alex is protected to made sure he’s never alone. That angered Master Sargent Manes that they would be protect Alex instead of making him get rid of his unborn child._

_Alex could feel his baby’s kicks getting stronger causing him to wince and groan._

_Chase looks over, “Everything okay?”_

_Alex sighs, “She seems to like kicking me so much right now.”_

_Alex takes Chase’s hand to where his baby girl’s kicks are the strongest. Chase is confused until he felt something repeatedly hit his palm._

_Chase says, “Wow, hey Mike, come here.”_

_Mike who doesn’t like this comes over, “What now Manes?”_

_Alex takes his hand and move Chase’s hand and puts Mikes there. He might have no problem with Alex’s pregnancy._

_Mike says, “ Does it freak you out?”_

_Alex shakes his head, “No, why is this freaking you out?”_

_Mike nods, “Very much so, I would like to work now Captain Manes.”_

_Chase and Alex laughs._

_Alex nods, “Okay, I’ll try not to do that again in the future._

_Mike nods, “I would appreciate that thank you.”_

_Alex sighs, then continues to work, putting headphones to his seven-month pregnant belly. Letting his daughter calm down to Michael’s favorite music, country and some rock._

_He thinks and mentally smiles, ‘She truly is her father’s daughter when it comes to music.’_

_Mike will never admit, but he did like feeling the unborn child’s kick, it was strong and amazing how something so small could give such kicks._

* * *

Chapter III The Right Manes and A Healing or Not Healing.

Jenna was able to recognize Alex’s car because Jesse gave her his son’s car license plate to keep an eyes on him. She however has another reason to stop him. It’s because of what’s happening to Isobel and that she is not going to lose her sister.

But she’s not going to let Jesse’s blackmail ruin her job here in Roswell. Alex notices a cop’s car. He pulls over to the side, and Jenna turns on the lights to show that it’s Alex she’s wanting to pull over.

Noelle sees this and wonders what’s happening to her momma.

Alex lowers his window as Jenna comes toward his car. He pulls out his military id with a hope Jenna will be merciful to a fellow veteran, since she herself is ex-military.

Alex pulls out his id, “Is there a problem officer?”

Jenna smirks, “Really Alex? Flash Air Force id, because cops don’t give tickets to combat vets like yourself. Don’t smirk, on not getting a speeding ticket. I heard you served two tours with the highest regard air expeditionary group. Plus recommended the Air Force Cross and a medal. Right?”

Alex smiles and nods.

Jenna continues, “Before you got injured, this is something your father would be proud of, sadly he didn’t get proud since your three older brothers have medals too. What was the difference?”

Alex sighs, “Getting pregnant and dating a man. (He smiles) How fast was I going? Come on tell I was going fast with my metal leg?”

Jenna sighs, “You know me?”

Alex nods, “Jenna Cameron, Max told me you’re an ex-military, served two tours, that’s pretty cool. Now a cop. Something’s wrong? What’s wrong Jenna?”

Jenna sighs, “I was asked by your father to report any strange activity including keeping an eye on you.”

Alex sighs, “I knew he’d do that.”

Jenna continues, “I pulled you over, because something strange has come up and I think maybe I need to talk to the right Manes for this. Wait, you got pregnant?”

Alex nods, “Okay, I’ll take you somewhere to talk, but also my pregnancy is personal. Also I didn’t speed for a personal reason.”

Jenna nods, then follows Alex, who trying to drive, but hopes motion sickness doesn’t bug him. However since Jenna had a strong perfume, he ended up, parking and puking.

He stops Jenna, then wipes his mouth.

Before Jenna could ask, Alex explains, “Strong perfume smell.”

She takes out something to take away the smell as Alex takes her to his father’s hide out he’s taken over. He’s going to have to talk to Michael and Max soon. Alex sighs as they go to where they need to go.

Max doesn’t move as Liz and Maria approach the three.

Michael jokes, “Stalking be De Luca?”

Maria smirks, “I prefer to avoid you Guerin.”

Michael says, “Next time tell me, and we can avoid having to drive two trucks up here.”

Maria adds, “Like I’m wanting to be with someone who’s closets buddy is his probation officer.”

Michael sighs, “I’m not on probation. What are you doing here?”

Maria sighs, “Well I’m getting lemonade, want some?”

Max sighs, “I’ve got to pee again, excuse me.”

Michael looks at his watch, “Sure has more liquid to pee. I’ll get Max, Noelle and Me lemonade, want some honey?”

Noelle nods as she lifts her arms to Liz to carry her. Liz picks her up at her hip as the two wait. Michael comes by with some sodas he has in the cooler, while Max is wiping his hands with the baby cloths he held onto.

Michael gives Max a water bottle, which he drinks, knowing he’s hitting the can every hour. He’ll be happy when he’s in his second semester of pregnancy.

Liz notice that Max had to stop twice before continuing, this concerns her. Before Liz could ask Max, the five of them go in the tent to watch this Arizona heal. Noelle is held at Liz’s hip as they watch, Arizona come to the front and people clap.

Michael looks, “Weird.”

Arizona says, “Thank you people. Thank you everyone. Arizona is my name. I know some of you are true believers, and some don’t. However, the sky spirits see all.”

Michael mumbles, “Maybe they see this quack, this feels off.”

Max whisperers, “Michael, please.”

Arizona continues, “And today, she will call for (looking at the audience, people hoping it’s one of them) you.”

She points to the old man in the front. The old man with people helping, from Liz’s eye, he’s has a cripple, making it hard to move. With help he is able to go to the front.

Arizona informs, “You’re a skeptic, aren’t you? But a seeker of the truth. The pain your body goes through is not truth. One day your body will the sun and moon. For the sky spirits already live in you. Now please, close your eyes.”

Noelle sighs while Michael scoffs, to him, this feels like a load of baloney. She places her right hand over his head, glowing red. People are excited by this, Noelle shakes her head, her mommy did this. But it causes lights to explode, and he ends up puking from the toll it takes on him.

Arizona finishes, “It is done.”

Michael shakes his head, “Yeah right.”

The crippled man is able to walk, people clap happy at that. After that Arizona lets people leave claiming she needs to rest and let the sky spirits help her, but that she will do private consultations. Noelle is handed to Max, who holds her. But Noelle points down, wanting to walk.

Max and Michael carry her out. Then when they were at a good distance to talk, Max lets Noelle down as she holds onto his pants leg at the two start to talk.

Michael finally talks, “So what? You think she’s one of us?”

Max thinks, “Were we the only three who survived the crash? I don’t know. Maybe there were more pods or maybe came from a different ship.”

Noelle looks from her mommy and daddy as they talk, she still holding onto her mommy’s pant leg.

Max keeping on hand on her head as she moves her hand to hold the last two fingers on his hand.

Michael claps his hands, “Idea here, let’s ambush her in her teepee and make her talk. I got my pocket watch, maybe a little motivation to help her talk. Or we could corner her in there and make her squeak.”

Max stops him, “Let’s not go in there guns blazing, okay? Let’s try legal way, more than the illegal way.”

Michael pouts, “Why not? Let me have some fun Max.”

Noelle holds Max’s badge to show mommy is still deputy sheriff, but in Roswell, not McLean, Texas. But still.

Max explains, “When I heal, lights explode and I end up throwing up after that. The fact that didn’t happen, tells me she is stronger and has more control of her powers then I do. Let’s see if she’s an ally before we expose ourselves.”

The two turn, as Noelle looks to see a line formed.

Max turns to Michael, “What do you know, she’s doing private consultations.”

Michael jokes, “What are we going to heal from you Maxwell, that wounded heart of yours. Remember she can’t know about your pregnancy.”

Michael puts his hand on Max’s heart. While Noelle just yawns and starts to let go, but Max has his hand hold her in place.

Max lift’s Michael’s left scared hand.

Max says, “How about an injured left hand?”

Michael sighs, “Fine, I’ll take Maria, Noelle stay with mommy to make sure he doesn’t escape keep an eye on him.”

Noelle asks, “What if mommy has to pee wee?”

Michael laughs, “Okay, except those times. Liz will stay with both of you, for now, Max let’s hope we found something.”

Maria and Liz meet them.

Michael explains, “De Luca you go with me to talk to O’ Healer of Sky Spirits. Liz stay with Max, in case Max needs to pee keep a hold of Noelle.”

Liz was about to ask, when he needs to pee, when Noelle goes to her as Max goes to pee. He asks the woman where he can pee.

Liz looks to Noelle, “What is wrong with your mother? Did he drink three packs of beer before you all came here?”

Noelle shakes her head.

* * *

To Be Continued.

If there is something offending, I’m really sorry about that, I wrote that to not offend people. Also, read, review, let me know how this is going so far. However, I still add this, if you don’t like this, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story. 


	4. Chapter IV Alex, Jenna and Kyle Work Together, Eight Grand for a Left Hand?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven weeks Isobel still remains in her pod, Michael and Liz are working to make a cure to save Isobel. Which is pressured for Liz because she only has one-shot to do this. Meanwhile, Max looking for answers with the symbol Michael drew as a child, he comes across a healer that could not only help unlock their past, but help Isobel. Max recruits Michael for a car to drive, the two take Noelle to meet with this healer. At the same time Maria goes to Liz for help because her mother is losing her memory, so the two go to the same healer Michael and Max are going to. Will Max ever tell Liz about the baby? Mpreg in here, don’t like, no one is forced to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I still add this, enjoy and review. If not and you don't like it, please no harsh comments, I still add this, no one is forced to read this story.

Noelle’s First Road Trip, Exposing Fake Healer

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

Back in Chapter One. 

[Warning is in Chapter One]

.Summary.

Seven weeks Isobel still remains in her pod, Michael and Liz are working to make a cure to save Isobel. Which is pressured for Liz because she only has one-shot to do this. Meanwhile, Max looking for answers with the symbol Michael drew as a child, he comes across a healer that could not only help unlock their past, but help Isobel. Max recruits Michael for a car to drive, the two take Noelle to meet with this healer. At the same time Maria goes to Liz for help because her mother is losing her memory, so the two go to the same healer Michael and Max are going to. Will Max ever tell Liz about the baby? Mpreg in here, don’t like, no one is forced to read.

* * *

_Month 8_

_Alex gets up to pee, it seems like the baby is getting bigger, making it harder to work. His Commanding Officer is letting him stay behind to work without going into the hard parts._

_He sighs, one more month to go. While working, he looks to see his brother Flint talking with their father._

_Jesse approaches, “You are a disgrace while serving your county Alexander Manes.”_

_Alex turns around cradling his eight-month belly. It’s good that he’s just walking to go eat, he’s hungry and according to the Medic, he’s underweight, so for now he’s going to have breakfast, Chase is busy, so he insist to Chase he’s fine._

_Mike approaches, “Master Sargent Manes, come Captain, the Mess Hall is serving food.”_

_Alex looks at his father, “I’m currently protecting my baby, while she’s inside me. I’ll never let you hurt her.”_

_Jesse glares, “We’ll see.”_

_Flint looks, “You are a-.”_

_Jesse tells him, “Leave him, he’s probably going to whore himself somewhere.”_

_Mike had to keep Alex from wanting to punch his father and brother out. He wiped the tears as they walk to the Mess Hall. He couldn’t believe his father called him a whore, why the hell not, he called him that after he found out he and Michael had sex. Then he felt his baby girl, rub their small palm to his midsection while kicking his left side._

_He immediately felt an emotion of love from his baby. Alex kisses his palm and placed it where his baby kicked._

_Alex smiles, “I love you too bumblebee.”_

* * *

Chapter IV Alex, Jenna and Kyle Work Together, Eight Grand for a Left Hand?!

Alex sighs as finishes his business and washes his hands, then leads her in what he considers the meeting area.

Alex turns to Jenna, “So, what’s going on? How did you know about my car?”

Jenna explains, “Your dad gave me your license plate and a file six weeks ago. It was when he tells me he’s going out of town.”

Noelle is finished drawing and Max sees that Alex is talking to Jenna, who seems to hold something. Whatever Alex is talking, it’s unknown for them. Then notices that Jenna is talking to Alex in the background, Jesse Manes is holding someone in cuffs and a gun.

Max sometimes worry about the pictures Noelle is drawing.

Back in Jesse Mane’s hidden lair. Alex figures Jenna is in a rock and a hard place with this. He agrees to help, but when he mentions a doctor that means, he’s going to need to call Kyle to bring him on this. As a doctor he should be able to check if this Jane Holden is a doctor there, and why she would be hiding information like that.

Jenna adds, “I was to show if there is any similar and add to also reporting you and Noelle. I know she can’t be Max’s biological baby, she looks like you. I can tell that Jesse doesn’t like Michael, and probably would not like Noelle.”

Alex sighs, “For now, that stays between us, not to him. I don’t know what he would do to my baby, please she’s just a child and my baby.”

Jenna nods, “I will not, that’s why I came to you.”

Alex pulls out his phone, “Kyle I need you to come to my dad’s secret lair we need your help now.”

Kyle looks at his watch, “On my way. My shift is over.”

Jenna sighs, “This is not what I planned joining the force in Roswell.”

Alex sits on the table, “What was your plan?”

Jenna admits, “I was supposed to blow steam with Evans, but poor Noelle had a bad diarrhea, he went from wanting to have sex to being a mom, so I figured just friends, no need to have sex.”

Alex nods, “That’s good.”

Noelle looks to her mommy, “Mommy, what’s going on with daddy?”

Max looks to see Michael and Maria going in, it’s their turn.

Arizona greets, “Welcome travelers, what can the sky spirits do to help you?”

Maria looks to Michael to explain, she hopes that Michael’s hand being healed will help her to know that she can save her mom before she completely loses her memory.

Michael holds his left hand, “I want to be able to play the guitar, but right now it’s difficult with this hand.”

Arizona looks, surprised at the injury to the hand. She has never seen anything like this. Masking her look of surprise, she then takes a deep breath (showmanship) then looks at the two.

She explains, “For an injury of this severity, the sky spirits need you to open the pain and injury with your mind, but need something to help.”

Michael asks, “You can fix this.”

She nods, “It’s not impossible. Possible.”

Maria smiles, there is hope.

Arizona adds, “For this injury, eight thousand will help.”

Maria looked stunned, “Dollars? No one would be dumb enough to carry that type of money.”

Michael is surprised at the amount, nearly eight thousand to have his hand healed and fixed, he’s not going to carry that much. He knows Kyle would fix it for less than that with insurance to help with that.

Michael scoffs, “No one is carrying that much money. That’s insane and too much.”

Arizona sighs, “The sky spirits understand this is too much. Thank you both for coming.”

Maria could tell that Michael wanted to object and complain about, this is bull and wrong. Why is she charging them this much money? It’s not like he brought eight grand in cash.

Maria sighs, “Come on Michael let’s go.”

Michael gets up, but before leaving he turns to Arizona, Maria wasn’t going to stop him from saying this.

He glares, “How do you sleep at night knowing the freaking sky spirits to heal people? Or is this a scam to con people, who are desperate? They are sick and give you money. If they die, I hope you sleep on that.”

Arizona not fazed, “Judging by the grease on your jeans you’re a mechanic. Do you work for free cowboy? You barely graduate from high school, so what makes you the expert.”

Michael leaves, not in the mood to fight this quack. Getting arrested here is not worth it.

Liz walks Noelle to where Max is, who just peed again. Noelle runs over and hugs Max’s leg.

Liz wonders, “Alien vibes Max? Or do you think the sky spirits are real?”

Max admits, “Maybe a bit of both. Let’s not talk immortality vs mortality and about god. Alex thinks by the time Noelle is in college, philosophy will be what she majors in.”

Liz shrugs, “What’s wrong with that?”

Max looks, “Noelle, honey why is Arizona looking at Michael with a sack of money under her butt, what’s this?”

Noelle thinks, “She’s trying to protect this land.”

Max sighs, “Well besides life, for now faith, faith is a strong belief.”

Michael comes over, “Max I’m healed, praise the good o’ sky spirits and get the holy pie for that.”

Noelle looks to see her father’s hand still looks the same.

Max says, “Seriously? That’s good.”

Michael shows his hand, “No, she didn’t do dud damn nothing Max.”

Michael sighs as he holds Noelle in his right hip.

Max sighs, “Let me guess, looked at your pants, figured. I’ll pick a price he can’t afford unless a million years go by and that’s when I’m dead and can afford the price.”

Michael nods, “Silly woman thought I barely graduate high school.”

Noelle yawns, “Greed.”

Maria tries, “Guys she did heal that man who was crippled.”

Liz hugs Maria, “I know babe, I get that you want to believe her. I like that you have a strong sense of faith.”

Maria sighs, “I should have brought money.”

Liz stops her, “You need that money for something else honey.”

Michael takes Noelle to the back of the teepee. Noelle used her telekinesis to loosen the string. Causing the curtain to open it.

Max sighs, “Michael using our daughter to do that. Enough.”

Max looks in, “Wait, the crippled man.”

Michael sighs, “Hate to ruin your faith De Luca, it’s naïve and believe me. I wish I was wrong, but he’s an actor, probably asked to pretend to need to be healed to convince people she can heal. A quack who is fake. YOU’RE A JOKE!!”

Maria, angry walks away.

Michael sighs, “Okay, I’ll go with her, probably going to a bar. Excuse me.”

Maria didn’t wait to see if Michael was following her. Noelle is held by Max, who puts her down as he gets his badge from her.

Liz follows Max inside, “Max, Max wait.”

Max comes in, “We need to talk to you now.”

Noelle holds his pant leg while looking at Arizona critically.

Arizona stops him, “Sir, there is a line, and you don’t look ill minus looking pale.”

Max shows his badge, “Well I have a few questions, maybe even to wonder how you do this? Make a profit off of people who are sick and maybe dying.”

Arizona glares at Max, “This is so not your jurisdiction.”

Max threatens, “So call the cops? Is this some sick game? People travel from New York even that are sick and dying, you-.”

Max closes his eyes, feeling a dizzy spell hit him.

Noelle looks, “You use your so call sky spirits. My daddy with the injured hand has a masters and Phd, What kind of sick game is this? Conning people, giving prices they can’t afford.”

Arizona doesn’t even concern at Max as she looks at Noelle, despite wearing sunglasses, looks at her with heat. Liz helps Max as he takes a breath, hoping to not dry heave in front of Liz.

Arizona defends herself, “I’ve committed no crime.”

Liz holding Max says, “Except fraud. Our friend couldn’t afford this. Yet you paid an old man to be crippled.”

Noelle angrily says, “Sick poor people with serious injury or disease. They have risked their lives, so what? You laugh, hold money, throw it in the air. Dance in it, while all those people, should be using it to pay their medical bills.”

Noelle’s angry caused her to destroy the light electrical in her palm, causing her to gasps at it exploding, how did that happen?

Max pants, “You know what? Answer me this, please? Where did you see this drawing? You hack quack.”

Arizona groans, “Why should you care? I saw it somewhere and put on my flyer? What the hell did that little-?”

Max glares, “You threaten my daughter. I’m not going to take it lightly.”

Noelle wouldn’t budge, so Liz picked up Noelle, who lays her head on Liz’s shoulder for comfort, not liking Arizona.

Liz points, “This is fraud, hijacking iconograph for personal gain, that’s wrong!”

Arizona glares at Liz, “Don’t you dare lecture me about ingenious cultural appreciation, so yes. Those redneck jackasses, they want to threaten to take my people off our land. I play the sky spirit crap to get them to hand over money. My people don’t have to move. We keep our land and dignity, plus right.”

Max nearly sobs, feeling his emotions as he felt a few tears slip, as he slams the flyer into her. Wiping the tears, not noticing the older woman look at the three that left.

Liz stops Max as she and Noelle hug Max, letting him cry in her neck. It’s seems like they were so close, yet now back to square one because of this fraud.

Max wipes his tears, “Let’s go.”

Older woman says, “What did they want? The sigil?”

Arizona glares, “Those asses wanted to know about the picture on our flyers, bunch of dicks, especially that little girl. Disrespectful brat she is.”

Old woman goes to see Max, wiping his eyes, that are slightly red rimmed as he takes his daughter into his arms. It made the older woman wonder if the little girl is sick, as the three walk away.

Max sighs, “Let’s go to Maria and Michael.”

* * *

To Be Continued.

Please let me know what you think so far. Also I hope I haven’t offended anyone, if I did. I’m really sorry. Also if you don’t like this story. I stress to add, no one is forced to read this, please no harsh comments please.


	5. Chapter V Karaoke, The Truth About Max and The Never Forgetten Alamo Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven weeks Isobel still remains in her pod, Michael and Liz are working to make a cure to save Isobel. Which is pressured for Liz because she only has one-shot to do this. Meanwhile, Max looking for answers with the symbol Michael drew as a child, he comes across a healer that could not only help unlock their past, but help Isobel. Max recruits Michael for a car to drive, the two take Noelle to meet with this healer. At the same time Maria goes to Liz for help because her mother is losing her memory, so the two go to the same healer Michael and Max are going to. Will Max ever tell Liz about the baby? Mpreg in here, don’t like, no one is forced to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, still add this. Enjoy and read the story. If you enjoy it, that's good. If not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

Noelle’s First Road Trip, Exposing Fake Healer

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

Back in Chapter One. 

[Warning is in Chapter One]

.Summary.

Seven weeks Isobel still remains in her pod, Michael and Liz are working to make a cure to save Isobel. Which is pressured for Liz because she only has one-shot to do this. Meanwhile, Max looking for answers with the symbol Michael drew as a child, he comes across a healer that could not only help unlock their past, but help Isobel. Max recruits Michael for a car to drive, the two take Noelle to meet with this healer. At the same time Maria goes to Liz for help because her mother is losing her memory, so the two go to the same healer Michael and Max are going to. Will Max ever tell Liz about the baby? Mpreg in here, don’t like, no one is forced to read.

* * *

_Month 9_

_Alex sighs, he couldn’t believe it, his baby was overdue, three days. He wonders why the baby won’t come now._

_Alex groans, “Why can’t this one get out of here?”_

_Chase jokes, “Mike, Alex is giving you the boot?”_

_Mike gives Alex his breakfast, “I think he meant the newest little troop, right Captain?”_

_Chase smells, “What the hell is that smell?”_

_Alex sighs, “Sorry gas from pregnancy.”_

_Chase smells, “No worse, I think the cook is making egg and tuna casserole.”_

_Mike sighs, “He does know the tuna is bad and we just smelled body gas, but the food is worst.”_

_Alex sighs, “Well for now, let’s eat and probably leave before cook gives it to us to try.”_

_Alex and the two eat until it’s time to go. Then Chase helps pull Alex up at the three go to work. More Alex is back to barracks, to sleep since he seems more tired each moment. He then forgets to look as Flint, trips him and he lands on his back._

_Chase turns, “Captain, here let’s get you up.”_

_Alex sighs, “I better have this baby tonight. I’m done being pregnant.”_

_Before Chase could retort, Alex groans, cupping his nine-month pregnancy belly. Then finally water gushed, causing Alex to groan._

_Chase helps Alex to the med tent, stopping when each contraction hits._

_Mike sees their Commanding Officer, “Sir, everyone, the newest troop is coming in tonight. The baby is coming.”_

_Jesse is disgust as a few seem excited and Flint is not happy either._

_A few hours later, they have Alex walk to help, then finally. Chase is sitting behind him, as the med to Alex to push. Alex bears down, groaning from the pain._

_Then again, until he is forced to pant, screaming as he felt the baby’s head leave his body. Determine to meet his baby, he bears down, screaming as he feels the baby leave his body. The baby then cries wanting to be held by their mother._

_Chase looks, “Look Alex, you have a girl.”_

_Alex sobs as he takes his daughter that’s clean, into his arms, as she yawns and stretches her tiny body, looking at her momma, then holding his finger._

_Mike looks and runs his finger down her cheek, “She is a little angel.”_

_Alex yawns, as he goes to sleep, his baby girl tired, held in his arms. But Mike puts her to her crib to let their Captain sleep. Goes to announce, when Jesse comes in, disgusted by what he heard, then takes the baby, who opens her eyes. Not liking the man holding her, letting mews of wanting her mother._

_Knowing he wants to kill her, she then teleports, because her momma was thinking of a place called Roswell. Jesse looks and didn’t care what happen to the baby, as long as it was gone._

_Jesse has Flint go in, it was two hours later, Alex was awake and scared, looking around._

_Alex sobs, “Flint where is my baby girl? Where is she?”_

_Flint didn’t look sad, “She was taken by an enemy to be used, but since she was considered useless, they shot her and burned her.”_

_Alex felt his heart break, the only thing, his baby girl, he had of Michael and now she is, Chase hearing this, goes over to Alex, rubbing his back as he sobbed about his baby. Flint left, not bothering to comfort his little brother. Chase glares as Mike comes in._

_Alex ended up crying himself to sleep. Chase wiped a tear from his eye, as Mike went to inform their CO about this._

* * *

Chapter V Karaoke, The Truth About Max and The Never Forgetten Alamo Room

At the bar, since the bar tender told Michael, who promised to not give beer to Noelle, he gets two for Maria and Liz. While he has soda for him, Max and Noelle. Cheeseburgers for them.

He notices Max looks uneasy and sad.

Michael says, “Dinner for all. Max come on I need help with the drinks.”

Michael turns to Max, “She was a fraud?”

Max nods, “I need some air. I’ll be back.”

Liz watches Max leave, Noelle looks worried about her mommy.

Michael admits, “He’s feeling discontent, and sad that while he’s here having some type of fun.”

Liz adds, “Isobel is in rehab.”

Maria fed up with this, “Turns out Arizona is a fraud and that my mom will loss her memory before fifty. I spent time with Michael (Michael winks) and my day is crap city. Max is moody and looks like he’s crying. You know, come on Noelle, we need to do something about this.”

Maria picks up Noelle to put to her hip as they go to the front, a patron gets a chair for Noelle as she stands next to Maria.

Michael turns to Liz, “You going to help? She might need her girlfriend.”

Liz shakes her head, “Nope, Maria is her own hero.”

Maria starts, “What’s up Texas. I’ve had a crappy day. Now I need help to forget about it.”

Liz smiles, “Maria is her hero to save the day.”

Max returns to see Noelle being handed a microphone while she smiles and starts singing with Maria.

Maria and Noelle sing, “I recommend getting your heart trampled on. To anyone.”

Michael smiles, Noelle really is a good singer and seems to be cheering up.

Noelle adds, “Yeah.”

Liz turns to Max, “Hey want to dance?”

Max shakes his head, “No I’m okay.”

Liz pouts, “Okay, your loss. Come on Mikey? Let’s bust move.”

Michael is confused, “Mikey?”

Max pats Michael’s shoulder to encourage him.

Maria and Noelle keep singing.

“I recommend walking around. Swallow it down. What a jagged little pill. It feels so good. Swimming in your stomach. Wait until the dust settles, yeah, yeah.”

Maria, who cradle Michael’s face, then lets Michael lower himself to the two, Maria points to Max. Michael jerks his thump to Noelle. In order to get Max to budge, get someone who’s a better convincer, Noelle. 

Liz and Michael dance, while Maria lower Noelle down and the two continue to sing while going to Max to bring him up. Michael figures Noelle will need her chair, so Liz lets him go long enough to move her chair as the two continue to dance.

“You learn, you live. You love, you breath. You cry, you lean. You lose, you learn. (Noelle starts pulling on her mom’s arm) You bleed, you scream (Max shaking his head as Maria motions him).”

Noelle uses her puppy eyes from her momma, while pulling her mommy out his chair. Max reluctantly takes Maria and Noelle’s hands to the stage.

“You learn.”

Max joins with Noelle and Maria, “I recommend biting more than you can chew. To anyone (the three move their arms, Noelle is happy her mommy is smiling) To anyone. I certainly, certainly, do.”

Kyle goes into Jesse Mane’s secret lair to see Alex talking with Jenna.

Kyle wonders, “Please tell me I came out here for medical problems, I don’t want anything to do with Jesse’s crap crusade on aliens. Hey, Jenna.”

Alex turns to Kyle, “Actually we need your help, on a Jane Holden, according to Jenna she’s the ME that signed fourteen autopsies, does she work there?”

Kyle thinks coming in, “I’ve heard that name. Wait, fourteen, what’s the commonality between them?”

Jenna explains, “They all have strange deaths between all of them that might have been killed by a mysterious handprints.”

Kyle is stunned, “Fourteen, this Jane Holden signed fourteen, hold on, I’ll text a guy I know to look into this Jane Holden, it’s strange that she would sign fourteen of these.”

Jenna adds, “Rosa Ortecho was the first.”

Alex turns to Kyle, “We have to tell her.”

Kyle nods, “Okay, but what we are about to tell you will be something you didn’t expect.”

Jenna wonders, “Something both your parents know or don’t know?”

Alex explains, “These deaths your describing, they are not done by a serial killer. Well they are, but an alien serial killer. Why does Max have to do with this? Does my dad think he has a connection to this case or something else?”

Jenna nods, “Yep and a missing person, his sister Isobel, her husband came in the night before demanding to know what happen to his wife.”

Kyle adds, “Isobel is not missing. Maybe, wait what’s Jesse Manes have to keep you doing this?”

Jenna sighs, “My sister and that he could have her transferred to super max prison.”

Alex admits, “Isobel is in rehab, but not the kind of rehab that’s considered normal.”

Jenna wonders, “What is Evans an alien? Am I going to have some alien disease or get pregnant?”

Alex sighs, “No, why don’t you sit down. I’ll get you something to drink because this is going to be a long story to explain.”

Jenna sits down, “I’m listening.”

Michael could tell that Maria was getting a little tipsy from her drinks, so he gave the keys to Max to hold onto while he stays with Maria. It’s not good to leave a friend wandering drunk because someone might take advantage of Maria’s drunken state.

Michael walks over to Maria wrapping her blanket around herself.

Michael asks, “Do you have another blanket for me?”

Maria grabs one and tosses it Michael, she looks to see Noelle is not with Michael. Probably back with Max and Liz.

She smirks, “That’s better. So no drinking?”

Michael nods, “I’m trying to stay sober for my man, our daughter and new baby.”

Maria lights a cigarette, “Alex is pregnant? No wonder why he turned down a beer, but wanted water.” 

Michael looks, “So why smoke?”

Maria sighs, “Why are you here? No chasing after women any more Guerin?”

Michael nods, “I have a special man at home, who I love. For now I’m content with what I got. Maybe have fresh air and keep people from taking advantage of a near drunk woman.”

Maria blows smoke, “Fresh air stinks and is overrated, who needs that?”

Michael sighs and follows Maria. Inside the bar, Max finishes the one and half burger while Noelle has her half. The three are currently talking, Max is talking with Liz while Noelle is sitting on the table facing her mommy.

Liz asks, “So did we lose our people?”

Max sighs, “Michael is staying sober, Maria went to get air while a bit drunk. He gave me the keys to the truck, so you want me to drive you back to Roswell.”

Liz shakes her head, “No it’s a long drive to Roswell, emotional and physically you look tired.”

Max sighs, “I barely get any sleep, and I know Kyle will lecture me about sleep. But it’s not easy to get comfortable without Isobel here. You know that feeling? I know it’s weird, but still.”

Liz hugs Max and rubs his back as Noelle hugs from behind and rubs his arm.

Liz sighs, “Well you look like you need sleep and I am full of burger and tequila, while Noelle needs to go with us, since we are lucky not to get kicked out. How about the motel across the street? We text Michael and Maria, then go there.”

Max nods, “Sure. I’ll pee and we’ll go to the motel.”

Liz sighs, “I swear Noelle, with his constant peeing. I need to take him in for a prostate or he’s pregnant. I’m not sure which, come on.”

Then while walking, Noelle sees that Auntie Jenna is being told something because she is drinking, probably something she didn’t expect.

Jenna sighs, taking a drink, “Max is an alien. Noelle is half an alien. I feel like I stepped into Star Trek. Add to the idea of Max being a murderer alien, maybe wizard would have been better.”

Alex sits, “That’s what you were thinking for now. But also Max is not a murderer. My dad is a bigot with a broken moral compass.”

Kyle sighs, “I could ask, is everyone in love with Max Evans, but I’ve seen Max as mother, he’s always been a fantastic mother and starting to be a friend. Alex is right, we’ve all known them our whole lives.”

Alex nods, “Yes, but also I know them, including Michael none of them would kill any of them.”

Alex and Kyle withheld the rapist who tried to rape Isobel and hurt Michael and Max.

Kyle wonders, “I did not ask for this legacy, right Alex?”

Alex nods as Kyle’s phone vibrated and he checks his phone. According to his guy, there is no Jane Holden, that works there or exists.

Kyle looks, “Jenna you were right, Doctor Jane Holden doesn’t work there, hell she doesn’t in Roswell, and according my guy. There is no such name as Jane Holden.”

Alex theorizes, “So, Holden is used as a way with Project Sheppard to keep things under wraps, to keep quiet about this. That’s it. This was used to hide the existence of aliens, hell all my dad was doing was spying on our three friends.”

Jenna realizes, “Including Evans, so what now?”

Alex turns on the computer, “We are going to find the alien killer. I’m turning this one for last mission. I’m in charge, but I’m going to make some calls in a little bit. I have a few people I need to talk to. Or at least two, who will tell the others.”

Kyle nods, “Okay.”

Jenna nods, “I have to get back to work, but keep me in the loop okay?”

Alex nods, “Okay, so Kyle, what’s your thought on this? I have to tell Michael about this. Max has the right to know.”

Kyle nods, “Liz too, but Maria is still in the dark, so let’s limit it to not make it public. How’s pregnancy?”

Alex sighs, “Making me pee every hour, excuse me.”

Noelle is sitting while looking as the guy tries to find two rooms, right now Michael and Maria have not texted. The guy is looking, Noelle yawns as Max rubs her back to keep her in place.

Guy looks at them, “Only get the king size room folks, it’s the jalapeno room, really spicy.”

Max looks to Liz, “I’ll sleep in the truck, Noelle can stay with you.”

Liz shakes her head, “No it’s fine we are both adults, plus Noelle is with us Max.”

Max sighs, he’s not asking to have another round of sex with Liz, once is enough and she’s right, with Noelle there, but still.”

Max sighs, “No, Liz.”

Guy checks, “Wait, there is the Alamo room, whose into the most carnage?”

Max takes the Alamo room while Liz is in the jalapeno room. Neither can sleep, even Noelle is sitting there, tracing the long horn tattoo on her mommy’s arm. She is sitting, staring at the wall.

Max gives up sleeping, slowly getting up and carrying Noelle out there, lucky for him, she’s wearing boots as the two stay at the swing.

Liz comes out, “How’s the Alamo? Bed feels like sleeping on rocks.”

Max sighs, “I won’t forget it.”

Liz lets Noelle sit on her lap as they stay.

Liz starts, “I’m sorry you got nothing and what happen seven weeks ago. I shouldn’t have done it. It was more out pain and pity.”

Max nods, “It’s okay, but still I should be less hopeful, I know honey, mommy found a con, who is taking thousands from people. But still is there someone I can relate to? I know there is Michael, but for now what keeps us close is Noelle.”

Liz is confused.

Max laughs sadly, “We keep her like a divorce couple, since she calls us mommy and daddy. I miss Isobel, but I’m glad Noelle got her first trip out of town. But maybe I should use my gift.”

Noelle shook her head, eyes going to his where his and Liz’s baby is growing. Max realizes, the toll it takes on him, but also it will take on his unborn child.

Max sighs, “Maybe I’m over thinking this. I watched five people die. Jeff Gretchen died from a heroin overdose. Haley Spire gunshot wound to the stomach. Frankie Vallette, a car wreck (Max felt tears fall). Walter Inman threw himself off the JP White building, Noelle, she’s the only one I saved.”

He continues, but lets out a sob, “I was not going watch her die at five. But still I was afraid of exposing myself. I just I don’t.”

Liz says, “Trying to save them isn’t the same as killing them. Believe me, I’m trying to believe. Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown.”

Max sighs, “The superpowers.”

Noelle answers, “Henry the fourth, part two.”

Liz, “How?”

Noelle simply says, “Mommy read it me a month ago.”

Max gets up ignoring the slight dizzy spell. Then removes his jacket to give to Liz.

“May I?”

Liz nods, “Thank you.”

Max says, “I want to thank you for helping Isobel.”

Liz apologizes, “I know you lied to me, broke my heart, but yet I’m the one who had pity angry sex with you. I broke your heart, and now I believed you to be a good person. You’re a loving mother, and still a good person. Good Night Max.”

Liz hugs Max, who hugs Noelle and Liz. Then she gives Max his jacket back, as Max feels Noelle lay her small head, yawning and going to sleep. Max lays her on the bed, putting a pillow for her to hug. While he changed and fell asleep, hands over his midsection to cradle his unborn child. While keeping his eldest baby girl close.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Please let me know what you think of this story. I know I keep adding this, but I still do. If you don’t like this story. Then by now, no one is forced to read this story, so no harsh comments please. 


	6. Chapter VI Project Sheppard Back, Money for Information, The Start of a Talk or Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven weeks Isobel still remains in her pod, Michael and Liz are working to make a cure to save Isobel. Which is pressured for Liz because she only has one-shot to do this. Meanwhile, Max looking for answers with the symbol Michael drew as a child, he comes across a healer that could not only help unlock their past, but help Isobel. Max recruits Michael for a car to drive, the two take Noelle to meet with this healer. At the same time Maria goes to Liz for help because her mother is losing her memory, so the two go to the same healer Michael and Max are going to. Will Max ever tell Liz about the baby? Mpreg in here, don’t like, no one is forced to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this for the last time in this story, please let me know how this story went. However, still adding this, if you don't like it, please no harsh comments please. No one is forced to read this story.

Noelle’s First Road Trip, Exposing Fake Healer

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

Back in Chapter One. 

[Warning is in Chapter One]

.Summary.

Seven weeks Isobel still remains in her pod, Michael and Liz are working to make a cure to save Isobel. Which is pressured for Liz because she only has one-shot to do this. Meanwhile, Max looking for answers with the symbol Michael drew as a child, he comes across a healer that could not only help unlock their past, but help Isobel. Max recruits Michael for a car to drive, the two take Noelle to meet with this healer. At the same time Maria goes to Liz for help because her mother is losing her memory, so the two go to the same healer Michael and Max are going to. Will Max ever tell Liz about the baby? Mpreg in here, don’t like, no one is forced to read.

* * *

_One Day After Baby Guerin Manes “Death”_

_Alex is currently as his bed, eyes red rimmed from crying. Mike told their Commanding Officer, who is giving Alex a couple of months to mourn. This made Alex heartbroken, he was going to show Michael their baby girl._

_He carried her and held her inside while she was growing in him. How is it fair that he gave her life, only to have it taken from her._

_Alex ended up crying until his eyes hurt from all the crying._

_Chase came back in with soup and tea. Alex declined, but Mike helped sit Alex up, as Chase gave Alex a wet cloth._

_Mike says, “We need you to come outside Captain.”_

_Alex sighs, “Fine.”_

_After tea and a little soup, Alex came out, to see the few that were in a support of his pregnancy holding candles attach to balloons._

_Mike starts, “We are morning the life of Baby Manes, she may not have lived long, but she still will always be remembered and never forgotten.”_

_Chase adds, “She may not have been a grown-up soldier, but she still will be in our hearts, what would her name have been Captain?”_

_Alex sighs, “Elle, my baby Elle, she, she didn’t deserve to die.”_

_Chase held Alex as he continued to cry, then the candles were lit and released, tonight was night of morning, Alex didn’t care if his father or brother were not there. Chase watched as the balloons left, a life so small, but will never be forgotten, Never Forget._

_Alex was glad to have others to help him through this grief._

* * *

Chapter VI Project Sheppard Back, Money for Information, The Start of a Talk or Not Yet

Kyle goes to see Alex, who is cradling where his baby belly is growing.

Kyle sits near, “What happen? I know this is a painful subject, but what happen?”

Alex is confused until he fully got what Kyle was asking. What happen and how Noelle ended up here?

Alex sighs, “I gave birth and fell asleep, I guess someone came in, but now I know it’s my father. He came in to kill my baby, he didn’t like that I had given birth in Iraq, so he wanted to get rid of my baby.”

Kyle is stunned, “She teleported here? Wow, that was a long trip, no wonder why she was malnourished, but still I’m sorry you had to mourn for her.”

Alex nods, “It’s okay, Michael told me, I thought it a dream when I saw her picture but to see her, right there, hugging her made it so real. Anyway, I just want to prove Max didn’t kill anyone. But also end this, I didn’t ask for my boyfriend and child to be under a microscope. So meet me in the morning?”

Kyle nods, “ We’ve interacted with them, we know they are not what you’re dad paints them. But also you going tell Guerin about this?”

Alex nods, “Michael has the right to know, you tell Max?”

Kyle nods, then pats Alex’s shoulder, he might, hopefully when he checks on Max tomorrow for his checkup. 

Michael sighs, where the hell are they? He wanted to call to Max, but Max needs to sleep. He’s pregnant and also under stress, which means, he needs to sleep, not worry about the two of them. He’s sure there is an answer.

Maria turns to Michael and frowns, here they are lost, while Michael is supposed to guide them. Guide them where? They are now lost and have no way to get back to Max and Liz. This is not how she planned her night, to spend with Guerin? There has to punishment in this, it surprises Maria that Michael told her about six years of being sober.

Each year for Alex, their daughter and new baby. It made Maria happy that Alex is happy, course, he seemed more tired that night rather than happy. But he was probably happy in some way.

Maria sighs, “You really don’t know where the hell we are Guerin?”

Michael sighs, “Well my lady drunk, we are where we were ten minutes ago. Admit it, all we are doing is walking in circles!”

Michael looks at the sky, wishing he was in bed with Alex, cradling him in his arms, both of them have their hand where their current child is growing. Inside Alex, while their eldest is sneaking time to read her book before going to sleep.

Maria turns to Michael, “Please tell you’re not looking to the stars for direction or I will hit you.”

Maria giggles while walking, Michael sighs, she is not too drunk, but enough, still she is a good friend, even when drunk.

Michael whines, “I just want to be able to hope a meteorite to hit me to have some spine to propose to my boyfriend and marry him without his father trying to stop me.”

Maria sighs, “ You will I see the love you have with Elle and Alex. I’ve seen you stay at my bar working something and giving beer to strangers, by the way, that one guy was happy to be a happy drunker.”

Michael watches as Maria goes a different way, it’s not the right way, but still not somewhere they went.

Michael states, “That’s not the way Maria.”

Maria argues back, “We haven’t gone this way Guerin, shouldn’t you be calling with your parole officer. I shouldn’t have listen to you. Oh, I know the way De Luca, I’m one with desert and basically a coyote. I need a nap.”

Michael helps her lay down, “That’s why you’re still my friend Maria, sleep it off.”

Maria smiles, “I hope you propose to Alex, I’m still the maid of honor for your wedding.”

Michael lays near her, “I will keep that in mind Maria.”

Michael slowly closes his eyes after texting Alex that he misses him, and hopes to see him tomorrow and hold him till he has to go to work. Noelle laughs in her sleep, but because Max is sleeping he didn’t notice.

Noelle says in her sleep, “Daddy silly, I miss momma and daddy.”

Max holds his daughter, while sleeping, he’s excited to be able to have a baby and looks to see her laughing, probably having funny dreams.

The next morning while Max puked, Noelle rubbed his back, she was dressed in her favorite outfit, plaid shirt short sleeved, overalls, sneakers high tops, her favorite. Max pants, while wiping his mouth.

Noelle uses her powers to bring a cup to her mommy, who uses to rinse his mouth out. After getting ready, he looks to see her drawing, Maria and Michael never returned, but it looks like they got lost in the desert, even though they weren’t that far.

Max laughed, but gives her a french braid, then Max decides to pay her with what he has. Liz meets them and decides to stay at the car, while Noelle goes with her mommy.

Max puts her jacket on, then lets her take his last two fingers, Her small hand tightens as she sees Arizona counting money. Arizona turns to see Max and his bratty child.

Arizona sneers, “Sorry Officer Dick, we are closed.”

Noelle blows a raspberry, not liking her rude attitude.

Max chides, “Honey, please. Look here is two hundred and forty-seven dollars. My belt buckle is worth two hundred, and this jacket is genuine leather. Hell, you want my money, fine I don’t give a shit about this. Don’t say those two words honey. I am speaking your language to get information on that symbol.”

Max gives Noelle two dollars he had set aside. Noelle lets go of her mommy’s finger and hides while holding his pant leg, looking sad that her mommy is giving up all his things.

Old woman says, “Arizona, get in the car.”

Arizona says lewdly, “And miss Officer’s Stripper strip tease.”

Noelle glares, “You’re so rude, my mommy is doing this, giving up the clothes on his back for this and all you care about is mommy without clothing, you’re so mean.”

She blows a raspberry.

Arizona huffs while muttering about brats and not having any fun.

Old woman, “Put your stuff away, I don’t understand why a loud white cop is here. Demanding family secrets.”

Max adjust his shirt and shows his tattoo on his back.

He explains, “That symbol is connected to my family. My daughter draws it and she doesn’t see this tattoo that often, and still draws it on the top of her right palm.”

Old woman is surprised, “Well that’s commitment, may I see your tattoo little one.”

Max is adjusting his shirt, and encourages, Noelle, who walks over. She is uneasy, but shows her small hand.

Max says in a thick voice, “I need information to help understand my past to help my sister and keep her from being on the list of people I couldn’t save.”

Old woman wonders, “You’re eldest is not sick?”

Max shakes his head, “No, but I still want to help her show her a past I’m trying to understand.”

Old woman gets up, as if asking, holds her arms to Noelle. Her short height, gives people an advantage to hold her. Noelle holds her arms, as the Old Woman holds her.

She explains, “There was a woman when I was a little girl, she was able to heal with her hands. This child seems very protective of you, you are her mother?”

Max nods, “She is my daughter, but what happen to the woman that heals?”

Noelle gets a glimpse of a woman healing, one eye blue, the other is brown. She seems unique. Old woman gives her to Max, who lets her sit. Max sees from the corner of his eye as Noelle draws, quickly with detail of a woman and it looks like she lives in the native American tribe and healing. Then at the corner, a symbol, she is starting to color. Old woman nods.

“That’s her, but how? And yes, she died twenty-years ago. She never spoke and never left the reservation, she mentioned someone coming. The water moves, she changed it, fire, but you’re not what I expected. Now, how did she draw that or her face?”

Max admits, “When she touches someone, she gets flashes of images, she draws them, with photographic memory, she’s unique for her gift. If you let her, she can show you something.”

Old woman nods, “Keep the money.”

Noelle touches her cheek, showing her, a glimpse of her dreams, where there is green sky, but two moons, a girl who is protecting her mommy, but she never knew who that person was. Their face was concealed.

Old woman is stunned, “She is very gifted, to so me such an image. I appreciate for being able to witness such a unique thing. As for the symbol it showed itself, just like this one.”

Max holds out fifty, “This to help, I may not like this con thing, but I also don’t like seeing good people lose their land.”

Noelle takes her mommy’s hand. The Old woman simply thanked them, as Max put his belt on, knowing soon, he’s not going to able to wear it and his leather jacket.

Liz asked, “Well, you got something?”

Max nods, “Come on, let’s get our two people, otherwise, Alex will kick my butt for leaving Michael to hitch hike.”

Liz puts Noelle in Max’s car seat and the two drove. Back at the desert area where Michael sighs, drinking the only bottled water he has, he watches Maria still sleeping, wondering when she’s going to wake up.

Maria wakes up, “Please tell me we didn’t have sex. If we did I will break your groin and rip your nails off Guerin.”

Michael fakes groan, “Please don’t I still need it for someone special, but also don’t worry. You slept and it turns out we were not that far. Come on, Max texted, and promised something greasy for your minor hangover. Come on, Maria, time for food. I’ll give you a minute, probably removed it in your sleep.”

Maria curses but Michael turned and waited until Maria was done and the two retuned back to Max, Liz and Noelle. Noelle runs and jumps into her father’s arm.

Noelle, “Daddy, we learn about the woman.”

Michael is confused, then checks his text message. According Alex, he has something to tell Michael. Michael replied, he’ll be back soon. The five have something to eat, as Kyle texts Max about his appointment today.

Max groans, “I hate this.”

Michael laughs, “Next time we are leaving you home. Hopefully you’re blood pressure didn’t skyrocket like last night. Max relax.”

Max says, “I’ll visit Kyle later on tonight, for now I want to visit someone.”

Then after the return, Maria went with Liz home, while Max drops Michael home, Noelle went with her father, after hugging her mommy goodbye. Noelle yawns as Michael sits at the steps, feeling something in his boot.

Michael looks to see Noelle drawing where her mommy is, where Isobel is, her pod. Michael notices that Noelle is drawing Liz and Kyle.

Michael asks, “What did the Old woman tell?”

Noelle shows her father, and he sighs, anything about their past died with that woman, so now they are back to square one. But it shows there were others like them, and that woman was one of them. She died when they came out of these pods.

Back where Isobel is, Max sighs.

Liz asks Max, “I’m so sorry Max.”

Max nods, “It’s okay, we were just too late.”

Liz turns and sees a bed cot, probably by Noelle’s insist and books here. It shows Liz that Max and Noelle spend time in the cave so that Isobel is never alone and has her brother and niece here.

Liz states, “You’ve been staying here, you and Noelle.”

Max smiles blushing slightly, “Noelle, made me bring a bed cot so we sleep comfortably.”

Liz looks at Isobel and leaves, scared she might kill Isobel with her cure. Max notice Liz looks uneasy. He follows Liz outside, trying not to let the dizzy spell hit him, but he ends up stopping, closing his eyes to get it to pass.

Max groans, “Liz what’s wrong?”

Liz turns and goes back, “I’m worried I will kill your sister. That you will hate me. I am not the same person from before I am a mess and run away.”

Max opens his eyes, “You make it easier for your father, your mother. You are a stubborn person, you make it obvious you’re the smartest person in the room. When you mutter, you mutter in Spanish, to you it’s a secret language no one knows, hell we all speak Spanish in New Mexico, even Noelle knows Spanish because you’re father teaches her.”

He takes her arms in his hands, “ And honestly you are not perfect, neither am I. I’ve seen you’re faults, but I love you, I don’t want you to be perfect, hell I’m not perfect either.”

Max adds, “You see the good in my when I’m not sure what good I have, Noelle keeps telling me that I’m a good person and even wrote and read to me all the good things in me. She reminds me of you.”

Liz pouts, “You’re like this perfect mom.”

Max laughs, “I’m perfect, when Noelle was three months old, I went to the Crash Down to eat, when some couple has the nerve to tell me I’m disgusting for breast feeding my baby in public, even though I had on Isobel’s jacket. I got so pissed when they still continued to stare and glare at me until I flipped them off, and told me to stare at this. They still don’t like me to this day. But Liz I love you easily, and still do love you.”

Liz smile and kisses Max, kisses him with all the passion she has, then wishes, she could love him and maybe have a baby with him. Max had to move away to puke, man her perfume is strong, Liz rubs his back.

Liz wonders, “Max is there something you want to tell me?”

Max nearly sobs, “I ruined the moment by puking.”

Liz sees that Max is emotional, puking.

Liz asks, “Max did I get you pregnant?”

Max falls to his knees, “I’m sorry.”

Liz rubs his back and hugs him as he cries, while she is scared and wasn’t expecting to impregnant her boyfriend, she knows Max wouldn’t joke, so she rubs his back comforting him.

Liz says, “I’m driving you to the hospital, I have to check on my cure serum, but also I want to be there at the check-up, this is my baby too and I want to be a part of their life.”

Max sobs, “You don’t know how much that means to me.”

Liz asks, “Is it just you?”

The two go in the truck as Max explains that Alex is pregnant, he’s seven weeks going on eight while Alex is three going on four. A double pregnancy, Liz sighs, this is not what she expected, then asks this.

Liz asks, “How are we going to tell my dad?”

Max rubs his red rimmed eyes, “We could do the t-shirt thing like we did with my mom.”

Liz shakes her head, “Noelle and I will think of something for now, rest please, you look more tired, but happy.”

Max lets his head lay on the cool window as he nods off to sleep. Noelle draws while Michael is checking on something, it’s Uncle Noah and he sees Auntie Isobel, that scares her.

But then sees that Noah is talking to someone on the phone and it sounds like he’s withholding the missing person’s report and will give Sheriff Valenti something for compensation about what he did.

Noelle sighs, it’s never a dull moment with her family. First the fake healer and now, Auntie Isobel hopefully will tell Uncle Noah the truth.

Liz let Max sleep on her couch, making sure he’s comfortable as she goes to the lab where Kyle is waiting and he seems to want to share something.

Kyle informs, “Thirty-six hours and Guerin’s blood cells are stable, you did it, Liz the cure is ready.”

Liz looks at Kyle, “Something is wrong? What is it?”

Kyle sighs, “Liz you might need to sit down for this.”

Noah has promised to give doughnuts and explain he saw his wife. Except the rehab is an egg shape pod, this might be why Max didn’t tell Noah what type of rehab she was going to.

Kyle sighs then looks at a file, “Liz we need to talk to Jenna about this. Tell Max I’ll be back for his appointment.”

Liz nods, “Okay, but I know Isobel did kill Rosa, but I feel like there is something missing with that case and fourteen, there has to another alien, for now I’ll talk to Max, but let’s make it a group effort, right now Max is exhausted and sleeping on my couch.”

Kyle sighs, “So help if his blood pressure is not pretty, I will tie him to your couch and call my mom to have him take a month off, excuse me.”

Jenna lets Kyle in after talking with Noah. The Kyle shows a file to her.

Kyle says, “I remember why I recall Jane Holden’s name, also for now Max can’t come in, he’s got a Doctor’s appointment and is tired, but look it’s the same name on my father’s autopsy, see, whoever did this, Master Sargent Jesse Manes is covering my dad’s death up.”

Jenna looks uneasy, whatever is happening here, Jesse Manes is hiding, and some alien is killing fourteen people.

Alex is coming out of the car, happy to see his daughter and boyfriend.

Michael smiles, “Hey babe, I missed you, and wait, there is something in my boot.”

Michael removes his boot and removes what Alex sees while talking is Maria’s necklace.

Michael is stunned, “Man Maria managed to get this in my boot, woman may have been drunk, but it still surprises me how she did that. Don’t worry we did not have sex, but I didn’t want anyone to take advantage of Maria in her drunken state. I got your text message, so you want to talk to me about something.”

Alex nods, but goes over and hugs Michael, who hugs him back, then kisses him. Alex groans.

Michael says, “Honey, put on your headphones, and listen to music. Momma and daddy are going to have an inappropriate play date.”

Out of the corner of Michael’s eye, Noelle is wearing sunglasses, under her homemade umbrella with a fan, listening to music and reading another book.

Alex whines, “I’m sorry, but I’m just really-.”

Michael cuts him off with kissing as the two take it to the trailer, which Michael is glad he locked and didn’t break the kiss as things get intense from there. Noelle is reading, knowing from the movement, momma and daddy will be occupied.

Noelle thinks, ‘Never a dull moment with my parents indeed.’

She laughs, feeling her momma’s happiness among other things while reading.

* * *

The End.

Wow, this is my favorite, I hope you all enjoyed the journey of this story. The end and let me know one last time how this story went. Again, still add this, if you don’t like my story, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story. 


End file.
